metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, Prince of Pride, King of Hell. Father of Fionn Corvin, husband of Maria Corvin, grandfather of Ford Corvin. Ex lover of Athena. First appeared in Season 1. Lucifer was formerly a servant in Heaven until he grew tired of the oppressive rule of Yahweh. He appealed to the Heaven's host with his call for a democracy in Heaven and won the support of a third of the kingdom. Yahweh, fearing this challenge and the loss of some of his greatest tacticians like Leviathan to Lucifer's cause, launched a pre-emptive attack on their newly formed council. This marked the start of the War of Heaven. Lucifer, with his second-in-command Leviathan and Proserpine, faught a decades long war with Yahweh for the future of the Heaven. Lucifer's forces were eventually routed in an elaborate trap set by Yahweh. Lucifer was defeated. Yahweh announced that Lucifer, and all the rebels, would be expelled for eternity from Heaven to the newly created prison-realm of Hell. Hell twisted and brutalised it's new inmates as the former Angels turned on one another in recrimination. Lucifer, fearing that the brutality would become the norm, addressed Hell with his rousing 'Better to stand in Hell than kneel in Heaven' speech. His leadership calmed the factions of Hell but had the unintended consequence of marking him as it's new leader. Lucifer's dream of a democracy was dead. Fearing the creation of a new dictatorship Lucifer arranged for the domain to be split into seven, their factions to nominate a leader to serve in a council. Lucifer was joined by the best and the worst of Hell as the factions elected their leaders- Asmodeus, Belphegor, Leviathan, Satan, Mammon and Beezlebub. Lucifer grew close to the succubus Lilith, the seducer of Adam, arrousing the jealousy of his friend Leviathan who loved her with every part of his being. Disillusioned with ruling Lucifer decided to abdicate his throne, and the loss of most of his power, to walk the earth. Leviathan, torn between his jealousy of Lucifer's relationship with Lilith and his fear of future of Hell, tried to get him to stay. Lucifer refused him. He entrusted Lilith with his throne and, passing through Leviathan's Gate of Hell, stepped into the mortal realm. Lucifer travlled the earth on a journey of discovery, marvelling at the kindess and destructiveness of humanity, living in communes and visting a number of rebellions. Tiring of conflict, by the mid-1960s he ended up in New York, and performed in a number of bands before settling on lead vocals for 'The Revolution'; the world's first punk band. In 1967, performing at a gig in the Vortex club in the East Village, Lucifer first met the mortal Morrigan, Maria Corvin. They were spellbound by each other's charisma, sensing there was something special about each other, and they began a whirlwind romance. They soon moved into an apartment in Hell's Kitchen. The next year, on Halloween night, she gave birth to a boy, which they named Fionn, after Fionn Mac Cumhaill. Eight days after his birth Lucifer and Morrigan were visited by the Moriae to decide the fate of their child. Lucifer grew alarmed when he recognised the Fates and tried to stop them from pre-determining his son's Fate. He attempted to stop them but, tragically, caused the death of Lachesis and Atropos, the measurer and the cutter of the thread of life. Clotho, the spinner of the thread, fled while Lucifer looked on his son, newly bathed in the blood of the Moriae. Lucifer held the child- blood on his hands. Greatly remorseful Lucifer travelled to Tartarus to meet Erebus; the God of Darkness and the father of the Moirae. He plead for peace, asking that his child be left alone. Erebus agreed on the condition that Lucifer spend one thousand years in the pit of Tartarus with Sisyphus. Lucifer agreed. Erebus placed the manacles of Thanatos and bound him to the rock of Sisyphus, before revealing that he had sent his daughters to be killed on purpose and to birth Fionn as a scion unaffected by Fate- leverage in his plan to control the world. Lucifer toiled at the rock of Sisyphus for 17 years, missing his family, his pride pushing him to move the boulder up the hill to the effigy of his wife that Erebus has cruelly cut into the rock at the top. Unbeknownst to Lucifer he, too, was part of his plan- whoever could push the boulder of sisyphus to the top, and keep it there, would open a portal from Tartarus to the mortal realm. Erebus choose Lucifer for his Pride knowing that he would be the only one that would never give up at this task. During Fionn's War of Tartarus , Lucifer finally completed this task and opened the Portal of Tartarus - posing a threat to the people of earth from the hordes of the Underworld. Fionn, having retrieved Thanatos' key to Lucifer's manacles, released his father from bondage. Leviathan, having forgiven Lucifer for his abandonment of Hell and knowing he did not father Lilin with his love Lilith, finally forgave him after a punch to the stomach. Lucifer, with Fionn, Apate and his new grandson Ford, travelled to Clearwater to see his wife for the first time in 17 years. They all embraced as a family.